The present invention relates to industrial filter system generally of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,610 and 4,445,914. The present invention represents an improvement over the apparatus shown in my prior patents and any others known to me in that the path of flow of gases to be cleaned of particulate matter is generally from the top toward the bottom of the housing rather than in the opposite direction. Since removal of the particulate matter from the housing takes place at the bottom of the housing as in the prior patents, the movement of particulates from the exterior of the filters to the lower portion of the housing is facilitated during cleaning cycles by the generally downward air flow rather than being in opposition to such flow.